


Sportacus Is A Lightweight

by ChaseImagination



Series: Christmas Time in Lazytown [1]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Christmasy, Drunk Kisses, Drunk off eggnog, M/M, Sportacus is a lightweight, Sugar Meltdown, robbie helps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseImagination/pseuds/ChaseImagination
Summary: Sportacus gets drunk off a cup of eggnog. Robbie just wants some peace.





	

Robbie enjoyed his peaceful morning walks. Just before the sun started to rise, when everyone was still sleeping. No screaming or flippity flopping. Just quiet footsteps as he wandered around. It was a little colder in the winter time, but he didn't mind it. He knew that today was Christmas eve, so the kids would be extra rowdy and loud. 

He sighed, and began walking back to his lair. He was almost there when something dropped out of the sky. 

He jumped at the thud, and turned to see what it was.

Or, rather, who.

"Sportaflop?" Robbie asked, leaning in to inspect the blue blob on the ground.

"Affle." Sportacus called out groggily.

"Shit." He was having a sugar meltdown. How he fell from his ship, Robbie didn't know. 

"You're gonna owe me for this, Sportaloon." Robbie said as he shimmied up the nearest tree. He grabbed an apple, and hopped back down.

"Here." He shoved it into his mouth. Sportacus took a bite, and immediately jumped to his feet.

Well, almost. He stumbled quite a bit, trying to gain some balance.

"You okay there?" Robbie asked, handing him the rest of the apple.

"Oh! Oh! Robbie! You saved me! Robbie!" Sportacus said giddily.

"Oh no." Robbie rubbed his face, sighing.

"Robbie do you wanna play a game? I have a fun one! It's really fun, I promise." He tried to flip, but slipped and ended up on his butt in the snow.

"You need to go back to bed! How did you even get drunk? You don't drink!"

"Mayor sent me some eggnog! Said it was a Christmas treat!" Sportacus said happily, still sitting on the ground.

"That would explain the sugar meltdown. Come on, sit on this bench here. You're gonna freeze your ass off." Robbie pulled him up, and pushed him backwards so he landed on one of the park benches.

"You said a bad word! You can't do that! Robbie!" Sportacus gasped. 

"Just, ugh! Come on. You need to get back into your airship!" Robbie said, pulling Sportacus' hand off of his leg.

"Wait, Robbie!" He said suddenly.

"What?" Robbie snapped.

"I can't get back on my airship! It doesn't let anyone up until daytime. See, ladder isn't down." He pointed. Sure enough, the lights were still off.

"Fine! I'll take you to town hall." Robbie grabbed his wrist and dragged him across the field.

"Okay!" Sportacus ran ahead, and by the time they reached the doorway, Robbie was breathing heavily, unable to speak.

"Just get inside!" He demanded. Sportacus giggled at him before darting inside. Robbie shook his head, following him inside. He was searching the closet for blankets when Sportacus called him over to the desk.

"What now, Sportadork?" He said, watching the drunk elf spin around in Bessie's chair. 

"Look up!" He said. Before he could do so, Sportacus was kissing him.

"Mistletoe! My plan worked!" He laughed, sitting back in the chair.

Robbie was blushing furiously as Sportacus laughed.

"Don't be angry Robbie! You're too cute for that." Then the elf was out. Robbie curse as he moved him to the floor with a blanket.

"It's a shame you won't remember this in the morning. You're a pretty good kisser, even when you're drunk."


End file.
